


Most Unexpected

by Alys_Brauer



Series: Spones Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Post-Beyond, no spoilers really, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Brauer/pseuds/Alys_Brauer
Summary: A prompt fill for my tumblr account mckirkishPrompt: Spones + Ticklish“Oh never mind,” he groans, lightly brushing the dirt from Spock’s face. His finger grazes against Spock’s nose, and suddenly he twitches, an involuntary sound rising from his lips that, if Leonard didn’t know better, he would swear was a laugh.





	

Spock exists solely to confuse and aggravate Leonard; it’s a fact that Leonard’s come to realize is always going to be a constant in his life. Every time he thinks he has the infernal half-Vulcan figured out, he does something that completely confounds everything Leonard’s come to expect.

Spock’s latest trick seems to be some latent death-wish that decided to surface after Leonard had already saved his Vulcan ass from bleeding out or dying of infection in the middle of nowhere on an alien planet. Since  _that_  little hoe-down, Spock has been in Leonard’s med-bay far too often for Leonard’s peace of mind.

Then again, it could be that Spock is in his med-bay just as much as he was before and now Leonard’s just more _aware_  of it after they had- Well…that notion is just ridiculous. Clearly the only possible explanation is that Spock now has just as much of a death wish as Jim, and God help him he’s going to go to a very early grave with the amount of stress he’s being put through.

Either way, he’s read some extra material on Vulcan physiology, because while M’Benga is the expert, it doesn’t hurt to be more familiar with it himself. Especially if he’s going to have to go around saving Spock from his own stubborn nobility on planets that have no notion of what proper medical care actually is.

“Would you stop trying to move already,” Leonard growls. He’s already crouching in the middle of a God damned forest, he doesn’t need Spock moving around and poking himself with one of the razor sharp sticks that little this planet calls forest growth. It’s already hard enough to determine if a Vulcan has a concussion without him being all stubborn about medical treatment.

“C’mere,” Leonard says gruffly, sliding his hand around the back of Spock’s head, checking for broken skin or any other external signs of trauma. He exhales shakily when his hands meet no signs of damage, and he can’t help but press his forehead lightly against Spock’s. “Don’t scare me like that, you green-blooded bastard. I can’t do anything if I’m having a heart attack because you decide to jump in front of a phaser beam and get stunned for no reason.”

“On the contrary, Leonard, there was a reason for my actions.”

“Oh, I’m sure there was,” Leonard responds dryly, sitting back and carefully settling Spock against the tree.

“You were being targeted-”

Leonard rolls his eyes, though a small smile tugs at his lips. “I’m going to stop you right there, darlin’, before you finish and ruin this precious moment.”

Spock frowns, his eye brow twitching up in the way Leonard has come to recognize means that he’s trying to reason and logic his way through Leonard’s words.

“Oh never mind,” he groans, lightly brushing the dirt from Spock’s face. His finger grazes against Spock’s nose, and suddenly he twitches, an involuntary sound rising from his lips that, if Leonard didn’t know better, he would swear was a laugh.

“Did you just laugh?” he asks, pulling back and staring hard at Spock.

“Why would I be laughing, Leonard? There is certainly no cause for amusement in our current situation.”

“Don’t have to tell me,” Leonard mutters under his breath. He stares at Spock for a moment, considering. Well…he may be a green-blooded mutant, but he is still half human.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Leonard leans in close again, and runs his finger purposefully down Spock’s nose again, wiggling it over the soft flesh.

Spock jerks in surprise, his lips twitching, and he lets out another burst of spontaneous laughter.

Grinning, Leonard continues to wiggle his finger down Spock’s nose.

“Leonard-” Spock starts to protest.

“Well, butter my butt and call me a biscuit,” Leonard says with an amused smile. “I do believe you’re ticklish, Spock.”

 


End file.
